qcocampaignsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elona Stardrifter
Elona Stardrifter is a female human Jedi Guardian played by Steve, and a member of the core group of player characters. Background Elona’s grandfather, Drake Stardrifter was a smuggler who claimed that he helped supply the Rebel Alliance during their war with the Empire. He was a also a drunk and a liar, so these claims are questionable at best. The details of how his transport, The Mellowship Slinky, ended up crash-landed on Alasas, a backwater planet in the Yazoo System, is also hazy. Drake told the story many times, but the details changed (and became more outrageous) with each repetition. Regardless of how he ended up on Alasas, Drake’s quickly discovered that being stuck on a planet in the middle of nowhere made it nearly impossible to get original parts for a “classic” ship like the Slinky. A few months into his stay, Drake found out that it was a lot harder to outrun your problems when your ship had severe hull damage and a busted hyperdrive; especially when those problems came in the form of a pregnant local with a vaguely familiar face and a blaster-wielding father of a very traditionalist mindset. Preferring marriage to death, Drake did the right thing and soon found himself the head of a growing family. The family of Drake and Elora Stardrifter lived on the Mellowship Slinky and Drake, always handy with tools, turned the cargo bay into a fix-it shop. He still planned to eventually get the Slinky spaceworthy again, but just never got around to it. Drake’s and Elora’s middle son, Rowan, did well for himself, marrying Tyla Compson, the daughter of a well-to-do merchant family (and by association securing a good job within the family). Rowan and Tyla’s oldest son, Bren, is already involved in the family business and younger son Daitona is expected to follow suit when he gets older. Tyla always expected their only daughter, Elona, to be a fine society lady who would marry well, but things didn’t turn out that way. Although Elona’s mother often forced her to wear pink frilly dresses and attend society functions, Elona was kind of a tomboy. She preferred to spend her time in the cargo bay of the Mellowship Slinky helping out in the shop and listening to her grandfather tell outrageous stories about his days as a smuggler. Drake’s tales of treacherous hutts, daring starship chases, and vengeful wookies served to fuel Elona’s not-very-secret desire to get as far away from Alasas as possible. When the Jedi Order gave her that opportunity, she took it. Related NPCs Drake Stardrifter Relationship: Grandfather Occupation: Smuggler, Mechanic/Repairman WWPHITM? Jeff Bridges Currently: Dead. His body was frozen in carbonite and is currently sitting in a corner of the Mellowship Slinky’s cargo bay. Notes: When he died, Drake left the Slinky to Elona, but she can’t actually take possession of it until it’s spaceworthy. Once the ship is up and running, she’s supposed to take Drakes body to where Alderan (Drake’s home planet) used to be and set his body adrift in space. Since leaving home, she’s been on the lookout for parts and has sent a few back to Fr’zbt. Fr’zbt Grix Relationship: Drake’s former business partner Occupation: Verpine Engineer WWPHITM? CGI Currently: Running the repair shop in the Slinky. Notes: Has had chances to return to his home planet, but refuses to do so until the Slinky is spaceworthy again. He talks to Drake’s carbonite-frozen corpse as if it’s still alive. Rowan Stardrifter Relationship: Father Occupation: Merchant WWPHITM? William H. Macy Currently: Alasas and nearby planets, working for his in-laws. Notes: Supportive of Elona’s decision to become a Jedi. Tyla Compson Stardrifter Relationship: Mother Occupation: Proper Lady WWPHITM? Marcia Gay Harden (from Whip It) Currently: On Alasas Notes: Not so supportive of Elona’s decision to become a Jedi. Bren Stardrifter Relationship: Older brother Occupation: Apprentice Merchant WWPHITM? Nicholas Brenden Currently: Learning the merchant trade from his father and uncle. Notes: His mother is very proud of him. Daitona Stardrifter Relationship: Younger brother Occupation: Teenager WWPHITM? Tom Felton in Planet of the Apes Currently: In school. Notes: Has force sensitivity, a cruel streak, and political ambitions. Tyris Compson Relationship: Uncle Occupation: Head of Compson merchant family WWPHITM? Kevin Spacey Currently: Trying to expand the business Notes: Kind of a dick. Alema Umezaki Relationship: BFF from Jedi training Occupation: Twi’lek Jedi Counselor WWPHITM? Evanna Lynch Currently: to Hooper Notes: Sweet but flaky. Wynn Corandel Relationship: Rival from Jedi Training Occupation: Zeltron Jedi Guardian WWPHITM? Ben Foster Currently: to Hooper Notes: Has a very high opinion of himself Name: Jaime Thul Relationship: Master Occupation: Jedi WWPHITM? Sean Bean Currently: In the same sector as Elona looking for a Sith. Notes: Often whistles tunelessly. It’s really annoying. Others: Elora Snopes Stardrifter: Grandmother. Died when Elona was four, so she doesn’t really remember her. Sim Stardrifter: Elona’s eldest uncle. Died in a landspeeder accident before Elona was born. Sevrina Stardrifter: Drake & Elora’s only daughter. Ran away from home when she was 13 (Elona was 7 at the time). Current whereabouts unknown (WWPHITM? Patricia Arquette in True Romance) Saref & Ontario Stardrifter (The Twins): Elona’s uncles. Small time criminals who spend a lot of time locked up. (WWPHITM? Tom Sizemore and Johnny Knoxville in Big Trouble) Pacer Stardrifter: Another uncle, the youngest and most mild-mannered member of the stardrifter clan. He’s a school teacher who tries his best to stay out of Stardrifter family drama. (WWPHITM? Casey Affleck) Nira Compson: Aunt (Tyris Compson’s trophy wife). Dumb as a box of rocks. (WWPHITM? Faith Hill) Iella Terra: Aunt (mother’s sister). Looks down on the Stardrifters as “spacer trash.” (WWPHITM? Sandra Bullock) Vhiran Terra: Uncle. Iella’s put-upon husband. Successful used spaceship salesman. (WWPHITM? Daniel Stearne) Kilium Searth: Would-be suitor. While Alasas doesn’t have arranged marriages, families like the Compsons try to pair up their kids (especially daughters) with appropriate future spouses starting fairly young. Elona’s mother picked out Kilium, and he was a lot happier about it than Elona was. (WWPHITM? Michael Cerra) Lots of cousins. ---- Back To: Main Page Category:Player Characters